1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a switching mode power supply (SMPS) and a power supply method using the SMPS.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switching mode power supply (SMPS) may be used as an apparatus for supplying power to electronic products. The SMPS converts input alternating current (AC) voltages and outputs static voltages to operate electronic products. When electronic products stand by for a predetermined period of time, electronic products enter a power saving mode. Electronic products need to guarantee partial functionality while in the power saving mode, and thus the SMPS does not entirely stop operating. Regulations for standby power of electronic products have been recently strengthened in order to reduce amounts of carbon dioxide globally, and thus a method of reducing power consumption of a SMPS in a power saving mode is needed.